


Life With Hatake Kakashi

by catmacmillan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I can't write full stories so this is what's happening until i find the effort, Teacher Hatake Kakashi, Vet!OC, bc he has a lot of dogs, his students are little shits, my boy deserves to be happy, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmacmillan/pseuds/catmacmillan
Summary: A bunch of modern oneshot fluff things about Hatake/OC and their life together cause Kakashi deserves to be happy.Feel free to send requests





	Life With Hatake Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> So I got like halfway through this and I decided that I hated it, but my friend liked it so I kept it. I'll probably come back and edit and make it better when I feel like it. Other chapters will be better, probably

A sick Pakkun was not something that Kakashi liked dealing with; the pug was already moody enough as it was. One thing that Pakkun and Kakashi shared in common and that was their mutual distaste. It was a distaste he would get over for the health of his companion.

After submitting Pakkun's details, weighing him and all the fun things that Pakkun hated, the wait was the hardest part. Pakkun had curled himself in Kakashi's lap, the pug opting to quicken the wait by napping. Kakashi fiddled with the mask around his face, tugging it back into its proper place.

"Pakkun?" A female voice rang out and Kakashi looked up. It was a new vet, a foreigner - Korean, maybe? - but she was pretty. Really pretty. Once their eyes met, she smiled and gestured him over. He fumbled, scooping the pug into his arms and approaching the woman.

"I'm Dr Kim," The Vet gave a small bow before leading him into the examination room, "you must be Hatake Kakashi, Pakkun's owner." She smoothed down her coat before she sat down on her seat, rolling it over to the table. Kakashi followed, mutely and placed Pakkun down on the table, the half-asleep pug complaining the entire time.

The Vet was quick to get to work, feeling around Pakkun's body for any suspicious lumps before she glanced back up at Kakashi, "So, what's been wrong with him?"

"Oh, well," Kakashi cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from her brown ones and looked down at his pet, who he was here for, he wasn't here to get a date, "he hasn't been eating much, he's been shivering and coughing a lot, and he keeps getting this crust around his eyes."

Dr Kim hummed gently, pulling away from Pakkun and returning to her desk, pulling on two blue disposable gloves, collecting a thermostat before returning. "So, it sounds like Kennel Cough, which is easy enough to fix with some antibiotics, but I want to make sure."

Kakashi nodded and watched her work, how she managed to keep Pakkun calm with soft words and soft touches, how the tip of her tongue would rest on the bottom of her front teeth, how every so often she would offer a treat to Pakkun for acting so well behaved.

She pulled away, tugging off her gloves and tossing them into the bin near her desk, "As I thought, it's just Kennel Cough," she fed another treat to Pakkun before she sat down and pushed herself back to her desk, typing on her computer, "I'll give you a prescription for Pakkun, make sure you follow the instructions otherwise it won't work. Do you have other dogs?" She asked, glancing back at him. He nodded. "Well, make sure they don't touch his food or his water and make sure Pakkun gets plenty of sleep. It should lessen up in a week or two, and if it doesn't then you'll need to bring him back."

She printed off the prescription and handed it to him, before scribbling a line of numbers on a spare piece of paper and handing it to him. "My number, in case you need some advice or anything."

He gathered the papers and Pakkun in his arms before leaving, barely able to say anything but a pathetic thank you.

That was the only time he was thankful that Pakkun was sick. 


End file.
